Réunion de Saiyens
by Arsenall
Summary: Trunks a fait une bêtise avec la nouvelle machine de sa mère. Ce n'est pas la première, mais ramener des saiyens à la maison était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Et ça l'est encore plus quand ils ne sont pas vraiment des inconnus et qu'ils viennent d'un autre temps. La cohabitation va être dure...
1. Chapter 1

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Je m'appelle Arsenall, et ceci est ma première fiction sur l'univers de Dragon Ball.

Elle prendra place après l'arc Boo, mais avant la rencontre avec Oob. Bra a donc 1 an, Trunks en a 10.

 **Disclamer :** DB appartient à Akira Toriyama. Le scénario est mien.

 **Pairing :** Vegeta x Bulma.

 **Rating du chapitre :** K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les revenants**

\- Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! Criait Bulma, en marchant de long en large dans le salon, en se rongeant, sans même s'en apercevoir, les ongles.

Simplement vêtue d'une salopette et d'une chemise, elle paraissait totalement désemparée. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours entier que Trunks avait disparu. Si à l'origine sa disparition n'inquiétait pas ses parents, la récente découverte de la scientifique avait complètement changé la donne.

\- Calme toi, ma petite, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer...

Bulma se tourna vers son père d'un pas rageur, et lui lança un regard terrible. Celui-ci soupira et resserra ses lèvres sur son mégot, ses mains ne quittant pas les poches de sa blouse blanche. Près de lui, Bunny avait un peu perdu de son sourire habituel. Elle portait dans ses bras sa petite fille, qui dormait à poings fermés. Même Végéta avait prit la peine de rejoindre le reste de la petite famille, sous la pression de sa femme. Et bien qu'il restait à l'écart, les bras croisés, dans son coin, il ne manquait pas un mot de la discussion.

\- Tu réalises que mon petit garçon a utilisé une machine qui peut le transporter dans n'importe quelle époque passée ?! C'est terrible ! Il va forcément changer le futur, donc notre présent ! Et je ne parle pas des risques qu'il encoure ! Trunks va se faire tuer ! Continua la scientifique, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- C'est toi qui a crée cette machine, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Grogna Végéta, pressé de finir ce rassemblement de crise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa femme s'inquiétait pour un demi-saiyen d'une famille d'élite.

\- Je n'ai pas à réduire l'étendue de mon génie pour un gamin qui ne sais pas se conduire correctement !

\- Tu t'es entêtée à faire ce foutu projet pour être aussi géniale que la Bulma de Mirai Trunks.

\- Ne commence pas avec ça Végéta ! Se crispa Bulma, en le maudissant intérieurement.

\- Et puis tu n'avais qu'à faire attention à ce que Trunks ne connaisse pas le code de sécurité de ton labo secret.

\- Peut-être que si son père l'avait un peu plus éduqué, il serait plus obéissant !

Le Prince allait répliquer, lorsque Bra se réveilla et couina bruyamment, atténuant la tension entre ses parents. Sa grand-mère la berça tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

\- Je suis certain que tu peux trouver la date et la destination de la machine quelque part..., Chuchota le Dr. Brief, autant pour calmer l'atmosphère que pour ne pas déranger Bra.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne vais pas laisser mon fils se promener dans le temps alors qu'il n'a que dix ans...

Bulma jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, puis sortit du salon, tout en demandant à sa mère de la garder quelques heures, voyant que Végéta s'était déjà éclipsé. Elle remonta plusieurs couloirs puis rentra brutalement dans son laboratoire. Enfin, elle se permit de souffler un grand coup. La panique et la colère l'envahissaient, et elle avait l'impression d'être la seule de la maison à vraiment s'inquiéter. C'était horripilant.

Elle marcha rapidement vers la pièce secrète, enfin plus si secrète que ça, derrière son labo. C'est là qu'elle avait travaillé sur la machine depuis le départ de Mirai Trunks, malgré les avis réticents de son père, et même de Végéta. C'était un projet fou, mais elle voulait absolument reproduire la prouesse de la Bulma du futur. Elle était un génie, et parfaitement capable de le faire. Bien que ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était plus une question de fierté qu'autre chose. Elle avait même réussi à la faire plus spacieuse et plus confortable. Elle pouvait au moins contenir cinq personnes.

La porte s'ouvrit après qu'elle eut taper un code de sécurité. Le vide de la pièce la ramena à ses angoisses. Son imposant bijoux de mécanique était elle ne savait où avec son fils à l'intérieur. Seules les boîtes à outils trainaient encore par-ci par-là.

Désespérée, elle s'agenouilla sur les dalles en carrelage blanc, et sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en grilla une, même si c'était dans ses principes de ne pas le faire dans un laboratoire. Mais les règles, elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était retrouver Trunks et sa machine. Elle n'en pouvait plus de gérer les bêtises de son fils. Jamais le père n'avait daigner l'aider, sauf quand ça l'emmerdait réellement. Elle s'y était habituée.

Ses yeux balayèrent une nouvelle fois la salle. La cigarette consumée s'échappa soudainement de ses doigts. Quelque chose avait retenue son attention, près d'une de ses nombreuses boîtes à outils. Une petite chose rectangulaire. Une télécommande. Elle cria de joie, et courut à quatre pattes jusqu'à sa trouvaille. Sans ménagement, elle appuya sur quelques boutons et observa le petit écran incrusté dans la petite boîte devenir vert. Elle marchait toujours. Bulma sentit des larmes de soulagement monter. Enfin, elle avait un objet qui la mettait en contact indirect avec le vaisseau.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Deux semaines de travail et de recherches intenses pour Bulma, qui passa la majorité de son temps enfermée dans son laboratoire.

L'atmosphère de la Capsule Corporation était lourde. Enfin, tous les membres de la famille avait saisit la gravité de la situation, même Bra, qui se trouvait être moins capricieuse que d'ordinaire. Trunks était coincé dans le temps. Et son absence pesait.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à insérer cette puce dedans et... C'est bon !

Bulma s'autorisa un moment de joie et observa avec un certain soulagement sa nouvelle création. Ses yeux reflétait sa fatigue et son angoisse, ainsi que ses cernes. Elle n'était pas maquillée, avait des cheveux pleins de nœuds et des habits du dimanche, à savoir un jogging et un débardeur. Mais elle avait finalement réussi, normalement, son coup.

Elle appuya sur l'un des nombreux boutons du tableau de contrôle de la pièce, et une image projetée de son père apparut sur l'un des murs blancs. Celui-ci releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit sa fille l'appeler.

\- Tu as réussi ? Demanda t-il simplement.

\- Réussi, je ne sais pas. Mais fini, oui. J'ai besoin de toi pour la mettre en action, tu peux me rejoindre s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrive.

La connexion fut coupée, et quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr. Brief était à la porte du laboratoire. Il s'y introduisit puis la rejoignit, avec son éternel mégot éteint entre ses lèvres. Il jeta un œil sur nombreuses feuilles d'essai de la télécommande sur laquelle Bulma travaillait sans cesse. De nombreux calculs avaient été écrit à la va-vite, ainsi que des plans du vaisseau disparu.

\- Si ma théorie est la bonne, Commença la scientifique, si j'active le dispositif d'urgence de cette télécommande, le vaisseau devrait pouvoir rassembler de l'énergie plus rapidement que prévu, et il pourrait partir d'ici trois jours.

\- Tu avais mis un dispositif d'urgence ?

\- Non, j'y ai travaillé ces deux dernières semaines. Mais il n'est pas encore au point, et je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une seule fois pour le moment.

\- Mais si Trunks n'est pas dans la machine quand elle décollera, ce serait terrible. On ne pourrait pas la réutiliser avant six mois pour le rechercher...

\- J'y ai réfléchi, alors j'ai fais qu'un message apparaisse sur l'écran de bord. Il s'affichera dès que j'aurai appuyé sur ce bouton, Indiqua t-elle, en désignant un carré rouge sur la télécommande, et il restera jusqu'au décollage.

\- Il faudra donc qu'on prie pour que le petit retourne dans le vaisseau au moins une fois dans ses trois jours...

Bulma soupira. C'était risqué, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

\- Alors fais tes prières tout de suite, je vais activer le dispositif.

Et elle appuya sur le bouton.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent dans l'angoisse constante. L'heure fatidique pointa le bout de son nez. Dans trois minutes, la machine devraient être de retour.

Bulma et toute la petite troupe attendait dans le jardin de la Capsule Corporation, prêts à couvrir Trunks de câlins pour certains, et prêts à avoir une petite discussion avec lui pour d'autres.

Enfin, une tache sombre apparut dans le ciel. Le vaisseau. Malheureusement, les vitres teintées empêchaient de dire s'il y avait quelque à bord ou non. L'atterrissage se fit donc dans un silence complet.

La porte s'ouvrit, d'une lenteur interminable. Et enfin, quelqu'un sortit.

Trunks.

Avec à sa suite d'autres personnes, qui prirent place à côté de lui.

Les yeux des terriens s'écarquillèrent, et Végéta lâcha même Bra qui s'était recroquevillée contre lui. Il trembla légèrement, et resta bouche-bée.

\- N... Nappa, Raditz, Thalès et... Moi ?! Parvint-il à articuler, d'une voix confuse.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Nouveau chapitre très compliqué à écrire aujourd'hui.. ! Merci à Adlyne et Little Pingoo pour les reviews ! La rubrique des réponses aux reviews se situent en fin de chapitre!

 **Disclamer :** DB appartient à Akira Toriyama. Le scénario est mien.

 **Pairing :** Vegeta x Bulma.

 **Rating du chapitre :** K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Autour d'une table**

\- Je suis rentré ! Annonça Trunks, d'un air faussement léger.

Seule sa grand-mère lui offrit un sourire étincelant, et lui lança un « On s'est beaucoup inquiété Trunks chéri ! ». Mais personne d'autre ne lui répondit. Chacun observait les autres.

Nappa détaillait avec une surprise non-dissimulée la version adulte de son Prince. Même si le petit aux cheveux mauves l'avait prévenu, la ressemblance avec le Roi Végéta était marquante. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés, ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène, sa machoire carrée. Mais son air stupéfait était différent. Jamais il n'avait vu le Roi avec une telle expression; il restait toujours si sérieux.

Bulma, de son côté, ne savait pas si elle avait devant elle des dangers potentiels ou non. Elle n'en reconnaissait que deux après tout. Si les saiyens décidaient d'attaquer, Végéta devrait être capable de les défendre. Sauf que ce dernier était dans une sorte d'état second qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Trunks sentit le malaise ambiant, et se tourna vers les saiyens.

\- C'est ma famille. Rappelez vous du marché, hein... On ne touche personne ! Grogna t-il, comme pour appuyer sur ses propos.

Bra se mit alors à babiller des bouts de mots, cherchant à rappeler à son père qu'elle était toujours au sol. L'effet recherché fut là, et Végéta sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Trunks, tu m'expliques ? Demanda t-il froidement, tout en ramassant la petite.

Le garçon se tortilla sur place, soudainement embarrassé par le ton emprunté par le guerrier.

\- Bonjour Papa, je suis heur-

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Le coupa t-il.

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Trunks le savait, que son père allait être perturbé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle froideur. Il hocha pitoyeusement la tête, son cœur battant à la chamade.

\- Eh bien... J'ai... malencontreusement... été embarqué dans la machine secrète de Maman et je suis arrivé sur la planète Végéta... Ta planète d'origine..

\- Comme as-tu..., Débuta Bulma, effarée.

\- J'ai rencontré les saiyens qui m'accompagnent...

\- Pourquoi tu les as ramenés ici ?! Hurla soudainement Végéta, s'attirant des regards carnassiers de la part de ses semblables. C'est une blague c'est ça ?! Qu'est ce que tu cherches Trunks ?! Tu veux les humilier ? Me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ?! Bordel, mais quel.. !

\- Papa..., Voulut se défendre Trunks, mais celui-ci était déjà rentré en claquant la porte d'entrée, emportant sans faire attention sa petite sœur, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Bulma se frotta l'arête du nez, en soupirant d'agacement. C'était encore à elle de gérer les problèmes. Mais cette fois-ci, elle faisait face à une situation inédite.

\- Eh, femelle, j'en ai marre d'attendre. Je veux une collation et un siège confortable.

La scientifique s'étrangla presque en entendant cette phrase cinglante. Elle releva la tête et constata que c'était le plus petit de la bande qui lui avait parlé. Ses yeux et son regard la frappèrent immédiatement. Il avait un air de teigne arrogante, mais noble. Comme son mari. Elle déglutit et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Maman, rentrons dans la maison. Je vais tout t'expliquer autour d'une table avec à manger et des boissons, Proposa celui-ci, en cherchant à calmer le jeu.

Bulma jeta un coup d'oeil aux saiyens, puis hocha la tête et rentra par la même porte que Végéta quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous la suivirent sans broncher, détaillant chaque parcelle de son habitat, souvent avec des regards dédaigneux. Quelques commentaires désagréables fusèrent sur la « petitesse de la baraque », mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle avait déjà réussie à supporter leur Prince, ce n'était pas eux qui allait la faire chanceler.

La table fut mise, et Trunks décida de s'occuper des présentations.

\- Elle, c'est ma mère, elle, ma grand-mère et lui mon grand-père, Commença t-il, Maman, Mamie, Papy, voici Raditz, Thalès, Nappa et... Papa. Sauf qu'il est petit.

\- J'ai presque ton âge, imbecile, Marmonna le garçon, tout en sirotant de la grenadine.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu es arrivé sur la planète Végéta quand ton père avait ton âge...

\- Voilà !

Bulma se sentit défaillir. De toutes les époques possibles, c'était celle avec une petite teigne qu'elle se collait. Enfin bon, peut-être que le gamin était plus calme et moins prétentieux que sa version actuelle.

\- Et je suis le Prince tous les Saiyens, alors vous avez intêret à me respecter, ainsi que mes camarades. Notre race est supérieure à la votre, même dans cette époque. Déjà que cette demeure est ridiculement petite, vous avez interé à nous traiter comme il se doit.

Ok, il l'insupportait déjà.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Demanda le Dr. Brief, en plissant les yeux.

\- Allons chéri, on ne pose pas des questions comme ça à des invités ! Dit sa femme, dont la voix provenait de la cuisine, où elle préparait des muffins au chocolat.

\- Votre rejeton est arrivé chez nous à l'improviste, Expliqua Nappa, d'un air hautain, Il a d'abord percuté notre Prince et nous avons voulu le tuer. Mais il est résistant, et est juste tombé évanoui. Quand il s'est réveillé, il nous a parlé de sa machine. On ne l'a pas cru, mais quand il s'est transformé en légendaire Super Saiyen... nous ne pouvions que lui faire confiance.

Bulma comprit que pas mal de détails avait étaient zappés, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle demanderait à Trunks sa version plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait s'occuper des quatre monstres dans sa cuisine.

\- Ecoutez moi bien, Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise, désireuse d'affirmer sa position, Ici, il n'y a pas de royaume, pas de hiérarchie, et c'est ma maison. Alors on reste bien sage pendant que je cherche un moyen pour vous faire rentrer à votre époque et sur votre planète.

\- On ne peut pas réutiliser la machine ? S'étonna Trunks, qui coupa la parole à Nappa, qui allait lui répondre, sûrement pas de manière retenue.

\- Pas avant six mois..., Grimaça son grand-père.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas...

\- On va rester ici plus longtemps que ce que tu nous avais dis ? Demanda avec férocité l'un des Saiyens. Celui-ci semblait assez jeune, et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Goku. Seule sa peau mate et son regard aggressif différait de Son.

\- Je crois bien...

\- Il y a des salles d'entraînement au moins ? Vociféra son voisin. Si la mémoire de Bulma était bonne, il s'agissait de Raditz, le frère de Goku.

\- Il y en a, je vous l'ai déjà dis ! Répondit Trunks, qui semblait soudainement dépassé par les évènements.

Les Saiyens plissèrent les yeux, mais ne protestèrent pas. Etrangement, ils semblaient respecter Trunks, à leur manière. Celui-ci appuya longtemps son regard comme pour les dissuader de râler davantage. Un silence prit place dans la salle à manger. Chacun semblait réfléchir de son côté.

La principale préoccupation de Bulma était le logement des extraterrestres, mais sa mère la devança. Elle vînt dans la pièce, ses muffins sur un plateau dans les bras, et les déposa devant la Saiyen à la peau mate.

\- Nous avons nombre de chambres à l'étage, je suis sûre que vous pourrez avoir chacune la vôtre ! Je vais demander aux robots ménagers de s'occuper des lits et des salles de bain ! Annonça t-elle, toute guillerette. Oh là là, ce que tu ressembles à Goku toi !

Elle passa un doigt sur la joue du guerrier, qui tiqua. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais resta silencieux. C'est Nappa qui se chargea de la gronder, en la sommant d'arrêter tout de suite. La blonde rigola légèrement, puis s'éloigna pour retrouver ses robots, laissant sa fille bouche-bée. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de ces tueurs, pas jouer à l'hôtesse de vacances. D'un autre côté, elle les aurait à l'oeil et pourrait les empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Toute cette histoire n'était forcément qu'un rêve, elle devait juste dormir plus profondément et oublier cette situation plus que gênante. Elle avait tellement peu dormi ces deux dernière semaines... Ses yeux clignèrent et la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers son fils, qui était assis à sa droite.

\- Trunks, montre leur la maison et explique leur les règles, s'il te plait. Je vais me coucher une ou deux heures.

\- Tu ne finis pas ton travail, femelle ? Demanda la voix tranchante du jeune Végéta, qui la fusillait du regard.

\- Mon travail ?

\- Tu dois t'occuper de nous. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez que six pour s'occuper de nous. Ramène d'autres terriens.

\- Six personnes ? Demanda le Dr. Brief.

\- Elle, toi, l'hybride aux cheveux mauves, la terrienne blonde, la gamine aux cheveux bleus et le rénégat.

\- Hum, si vous permettez, Prince Végéta, l'interrompit Nappa, le Saiyen qui vit ici n'a pas à nous servir, il reste un-

\- Tais toi Nappa. C'est un lâche qui a décidé de se faire une petite vie bien rangée sur cette planète.

Le moustachu se tassa sur lui-même, et serra la mâchoire. Bulma ne répliqua pas, son fils s'en chargerait plus tard. Alors elle s'éclipsa, sous le regard perçant du jeune Prince, et escalada les escaliers, d'un pas rapide. Elle passa devant la chambre de sa fille, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'ouverture de la porte. Bra jouait avec ses poupées, tout en babillant des mots, alors que Végéta la regardait, allongé sur le sol. Au moins, il était calmé.

La scientifique sourit discrètement, puis rejoignit son lit, et s'y écroula, épuisée.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Je vous dis à a prochaine mes chers lecteurs que je remercie profondément de lire ce... truc complètement loufoque!

 **Reviews:**

Adlyne: Alors là, c'est la bonne expression pour qualifier cette fiction haha! ;)

Little Pingoo: Déjà merci pour ce commentaire sur le résumé! Je mets toujours beaucoup de temps à en rédiger un qui me convienne. xD Merci pour tous ses mignons gentils compliments! *rougit* Et pour les étincelles, tu devrais plutôt miser sur des feux d'artifices... Hehe... A la prochaine! o/


End file.
